


Tangled [Christmas Lights at Night -- Zaaron]

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [3]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: 13DaysofGA2020, 13daysofGA, Christmas Lights, First Kiss, Light Bondage, M/M, light kink, past nak hinted, zaaron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: RATING: Teen and up (implicit sexual content, language)SUMMARY:it is the first holiday season without Nick, and Aaron decides to cheer himself and his bestfriend up by helping the other decorate his massive Vegas mansion.
Relationships: Zak Bagans & Aaron Goodwin, Zak Bagans/Aaron Goodwin
Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Tangled [Christmas Lights at Night -- Zaaron]

_Those Christmas lights_  
_Light up the street_  
_Down where the sea and city meet_  
_May all your troubles soon be gone_  
_Oh, Christmas lights keep shining on_

"ZAK!" Aaron sing-sang as he barged into the huge Vegas mansion that belonged to his best friend. He expected Zak to come straight away or to at least call out he was in his dungeon or something, but Gracie was the only thing alive that came at Aaron.

Dropping to his knees, Aaron squealed and scrunched Gracie's face together as she licked his face. Her tail wagged like it was about the fall off and she made happy noises as her nails chattered against the tile floor of the entrance way. But, still no sign of her master.

"There's my babygirl!" Aaron chuckled.

A few seconds later, a dark shadow came over Aaron and he looked up, smiling brightly.

"DUDE!" Aaron stood up and grasped Zak Bagans tightly as Aaron brought him into his chest for a massive hug.

"Hey, Aaron," Zak sighed in a monotone voice, patting Aaron lightly on his back.

Aaron pulled away with a wide smile, "Let's decorate your house!" and he motioned toward the dark interior, "Your place needs some Holiday spirit! In with Christmas and out with the doom and gloom."

A sad look crossed Zak's depressed face and Aaron frowned at it, "I'm not feeling it, Aaron-."

"OH HELL NAH!" Aaron cried out with a fake expression of anger on his face as he grabbed Zak's hand and pulled him into the living room, "We will NOT let Mr. Thinks-He-Is-Too-Good-For-This-Crew get in the way of some fucking Holiday spirit!" and he wheeled on his best friend in a demanding dominant tone, "Now tell me where your decorations are."

Zak couldn't help the sputter of laughter from his lips and he rolled his eyes, "Crawlspace in the second guest bedroom."

Aaron smiled brightly and leaned close to Zak, who's emotions went haywire at the proximity of the bald man, "While I grab the boxes, I want you to go make us some hot coco, okay?" Zak nodded and licked his lips, feeling his chest tighten at the soft tone of Aaron's words. Aaron searched in Zak's eyes for a few seconds before nodding too and running off down the hallway, "DON'T FORGET MY WHIPPED CREAM!'

Zak rolled his eyes with a light smile on his face and made his way to the kitchen to prepare their drinks. Gracie, the ever loyal dog, never liked having Zak out of her sights and followed after her master. Meanwhile, Aaron was dragging plastic tubs filled with Zak's holiday decorations out into the hallway from the second guest bedroom. His mind was whirling at the way Zak looked only moments before when Aaron leaned in closer and Aaron was wondering why he even leaned in closer. Ever since Nick left, Aaron felt like the gap between him and Zak suddenly closed and, now, they relied upon each other for everything. In some ways, Aaron felt like he replaced the hole Nick left for Zak: the emotional support system and the reliance to get things done during investigations. But, Aaron told himself that Zak and him always had that… just that Zak and Nick had it more…

Aaron grabbed the last box and began to drag the lot down the hallway to the living room, leaving a trail in the carpet behind him. Zak came out of the kitchen with two mugs of steaming hot coco and there was that depressed look on Zak's face again as he stared down at the drinks. Aaron sighed, wiping the invisible sweat from his brow and grabbing the hot coco from Zak's hands. Zak looked up at the bald man and Aaron hated the look that appeared on Zak's face like he was expecting someone else and not Aaron there.

"WHEW!" Aaron exclaimed, "DUDE! The amount of spiders in that crawlspace!" and he laughed, "You need an extermination, not an exorcism, on this house!"

Zak laughed a little and Aaron smiled, wishing to hear Zak laugh more. With a shake of his head, Zak turned to the boxes, placing his still perfect hot coco on the side table, "Come on, you. We got a house to decorate."

Aaron downed a quick sip of the coco, before setting his cup next to Zak's. He dived into the first box before Zak could even crack his open. Suddenly, light strands upon light strands upon light strands were pulled out of the box. But, of course, Aaron couldn't stop pulling them out and soon the bald man was tangled in the mess. Zak laughed, bucking over as he watched his best friend bind himself up in the lights.

Aaron pouted from his self-created cage, "Oh, stop laughing!"

Zak laughed even harder and he shuffled over as he laughed to grab the end of the long strand of lights. He usually placed this strand outside around a tree to light the front space of his house, but this was more fun. Quickly, he plugged in the end of the light strand and turned, watching as Aaron was lit up like a Christmas Tree with that pouting look still on his lips.

"When I get myself out of this," Aaron growled, though it was completely harmless, "I'm going to do so many things to you."

Zak's laughter faded and, as he stepped toward Aaron, there was a twinkle in his eyes that Aaron knew was definitely not from the lights, "Promise?"

Aaron cocked an eyebrow, watching as that twinkle slowly started to fade. He had only ever seen that look a few times on Zak's face when he and Nick were bantering like a married couple. A lick to his lips and Aaron smirked, his own twinkle mirrored in his own eyes, "Definitely promise, but only if you kiss me."

Zak seemed taken back for a few seconds and Aaron wouldn't deny that he was starting to think that he was wrong about the looks Zak had been giving him. But, then, there were lips on his. Aaron froze for a second and began to push back against Zak's lips with his. Zak's hands were cupping either side of Aaron's face, holding him to Zak, as they kissed.

A growl escaped Aaron's lips in frustration as he tried to reach for Zak's hips, _Damn these Christmas lights._

Zak melted against Aaron as he pulled away, "Do that again."

"What?"

"Growl."

"Get me out of these fucking lights and I'll do more than just growl."

Zak smiled brightly and laughed, taking a step away, "Seeing your struggle is more fun, Aaron."

Aaron growled again, hands straining to grab at Zak as the older man kept walking away, "Oh, you're really going to get."


End file.
